The present invention relates to a device for exercising the muscles of the back.
Quite a few people have problems with their back, and the most common reason is that one is seated while working and generally gets too little exercise such that the muscles of the back are not trained and, therefore, do not give the necessary support to the spine. Incorrect position while seated may in addition result in various back problems.
There exist several training apparatuses and devices, but few of these are primarily for training of the back muscles. From GB 1,541,288 there is known a kind of ergo meter bicycle which comprises a seat with a back support, the height of which is adjustable and rests directly on a sphere shaped body. The seat can accordingly be subjected to a rolling and tilting movement. The person using the device places their feet on pedals at the front part of the device which simulate a bicycle. The device comprises several other means, and it is accordingly complicated and expensive.
There are also known other devices which can give the user a tilting movement. For example, from the German patent publication DE 1,983,7963 A1 a semi sphere shaped device is known which rests on a bearing in a frame. On the semi sphere body there can be fastened a rigid holding rack. To the lower part of the semi spherical body there can be fastened a band secured to the side edge of the frame. The band will somewhat dampen the movements of the body. This is a device for training balance while standing upright. This device will, however, not be suitable for training of the back muscles in an efficient way.
A similar device is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,690 where a semi sphere shaped body is fastened to an upper plate which rests on a bottom plate. The two quadratic plates are secured to each other by springs, one in each corner. The device is connected to a computer in order to register the movements such that the balance training can be optimized. This device, however, is not suited for efficient training of the muscles of the back.